


Old friends, new fun

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Threesomes that Depa and Obi-Wan had all over the galaxy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Depa Billaba, Dominant Stass Allie, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Depa and Obi-Wan like to have fun with a third but it's not every time new people who visit their bed. Sometimes, it's old friends who are regular visitors.This story can be read independently from the serie.





	1. Chapter 1

The music was loud, but certainly less than in most clubs. If some people danced, it wasn’t the primary purpose. A high arch let to the second part of the club, where couple, triad, and even sometimes bigger groups, were regularly disappearing, or coming back with a smile on their face.

Seated on a high chair, Depa was drinking her Chandrilan raava and observing the dance floor. She had put Obi-Wan in a blue tunic with silver undertones and some tight leather pants and it was a pleasure to see him dancing. Around his throat, a collar of the same grey as the pants was the only ornament he wore. It was a toy for them, and not the declaration some people coming here used, but sometimes it was something they loved.

He had invited a young Frenk, which they had already meet a few times here. He had never came back with them, a two minutes conversation would have proved they weren’t searching for the same thing, but Obi-Wan and him shared the same taste for ganther dances, something that Depa could never understand.

She smiled when, Obi-Wan turning in her direction, she saw the expression of his face.

“Your boy is particularly beautiful tonight,” the Togorian bartender remarked. His whiskers shivered when Obi-Wan turned around another time on the dance floor, offering them an occasion to admire how the leather wrapped his ass.

The bartender had a purr and Depa patted his paw.

“Not this time, my friend, we are here to meet someone,” she explained.

“A shame. Good memories of that boy,” the bartender mourned and Depa had a smile. Good memories, indeed.

“Depa?”

Depa turned on her chair and raised to meet Stass Alie.

Every time Depa and Obi-Wan took a third to their bed was not a first time. Some were old friends, coming back regularly because they were a good fit, because everybody had a good time every time. Some had been invited for years, some had come a lot for some time and stopped when they met someone that wasn't in the same life habits, some were far away, only the joy of once every few years and some were new friends… but all of them were welcomed with open arms, if they shared only a small moment in the club, a three days sex benders in a discreet hotel, some almost vanilla sex, or more kinky moments...

Stass had visited their bed for the first time only at the beginning of the war but since, she had been invited a good dozen of times. She was a good match for when Depa wanted to see Obi-Wan yield under another woman, when she suspected her lover needed to be taken apart. Not that she couldn’t do it herself, but Jedi recognized the efficiency of a good teamwork.

They shared a drink, exchanging the latest Jedi gossip, but never talking about the war. They were here for down time, a rare treat in a Jedi’s life.

Obi-Wan danced, changing partners sometimes, with one, with two, with three. Depa saw him dancing with one of their past lover, a yellow-skinned female Twi’lek with her skin dyed in spotted brown patterns. Depa had rescued her from a thug who kept her as an unwilling consort, a few years ago, and Dex, Obi-Wan’s cook friend, had employed her for her time, the time she needed to find her bearing. Obi-Wan and Depa had introduced her to the club, but refused to go home with her until she had a situation who wasn’t with one of Obi-Wan’s friend, and seen her find enough one night stands in the club to be sure they fitted her taste and that it wasn’t simply gratitude. After the dance, she came to Stass and Depa’s table, shared a deep kiss with Depa and a more calm with Stass and then left the club, all gazes on her, including the two Jedi.

“You too?” Depa smiled.

“She’s really a lovely creature. It’s sad she doesn’t take people more than once to her bed, too be honest,” Stass remarked.

“With her history, you can understand her fear of people getting possessive.”

People went in and out of the other rooms, and sometimes past lovers came to greet Depa and Stass, some just to say hi, some to ask if they were interested for tonight.

Nobody asked Obi-Wan: they were regulars here and knew Depa was the one making the choice for the two of them, at the end. And those who didn’t know, they saw the collar and didn’t dare asking.

After one hour, Obi-Wan came back to them, tired, smiling. He kissed Stass’s hand.

“It’s been too long,” he affirmed and something sparked in her gaze.

“Oh yes, it has been,” Stass answered, something hungry in her smile.

They left the club together and found an air taxi, Coruscant still sleeping around them. Obi-Wan closed his tunic’s collar to hide the leather owning his throat. The cabbie hadn’t asked for a view of their lifestyle, after all.

Depa and Stass were continuing their conversation and Obi-Wan observing the city. He loved Coruscant, for all its crimes and problems.

They didn’t touch when they arrived at the Temple, not when they arrived at Depa and Obi-Wan’s quarters. Obi-Wan took all their cloaks and suspended them, then Depa nudged her lover to the shower and Obi-Wan went, sending a gaze above his shoulders.

“Teasing pup,” Stass remarked, as she was removing her boots, obi and belt, and Depa offered her another drink. They had time. Obi-Wan was always very thorough in his ablutions.

“Do you want a shower too?” Depa asked as she was fixing them drinks, without alcohol this time, one was enough with such an evening ahead of them.

“No, thank you, I took one just before joining you”.

Stass was making Depa laugh with the latest Senatorial idiocy, when he came back, as naked as the day he was born, apart from the collar. Depa put one of the pillow of the couch on the floor, just in front of their guest, and Obi-Wan went and knelt on it with grace.

“Oh yes,” said Stass,” It has been way too long.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tholotian looked so close to human that it was a little ridiculous to classify them as another specie of sentient. They came in less colour, a golden brown only, and their blue eyes were stunning, but physically, Obi-Wan had for a long time believe they were identical to human and that their real difference was in the higher age the Tholotian could reach, and the way they still looked like twenty-years old human when they did.

Until Depa and him had invited Stass to their bed for the first time. He couldn’t say if male Tholotian were different too from human, but for Stass…

A thick fleshy hood atop a clit, larger than in other flavours of humanoid, protected another fleshy hood atop another clit, which protected another, smaller, fleshy hood atop another clit, said clit just above the opening of her vagina.

Depa was in the habits to call that an embarrassing amount of wealth, which made Stass laugh, but Obi-Wan knew his lover loved almost as much as him to eat out Stass.

And Obi-Wan adored eating out his partners, but Stass, who never became oversensitive and could ride his mouth until he forget everything else in the galaxy but the urge to serve her, Stass was certainly one of his favourite.

The only thing is that he had to earn the privilege and she certainly loved to make him wait for it.

He whined around the two fingers he was sucking, high-pitched. Kneeling between her legs, he was so close and so far away at the same time. He could feel his mouth water at the idea of her taste. Stass laughed and her nails raked softly on his skull, then went to play with the chain linking up the two nipple clamps Depa had just clipped on him. He mewled under the sensation.

“Patience, sweetheart,” Stass crooned and she jerked lightly the chain once more. Depa leaned down from where she was sitting and Stass turned her head in answer. Her fingers lost themselves in Depa’s tresses and they kissed, soft, gentle. They were beautiful like that and Obi-Wan felt blessed for the permission to be there, at their feet’s. Depa started to disrobe Stass, kissing her throat, her breasts. When a small moan escaped Stass, Depa had just bitten lightly a nipple, Obi-Wan couldn’t stop his own moan.

Depa turned to him and smiled, seeing how hard he was.

“Do you need a cock ring to stay well behaved for us, darling?”

He hesitated for a second. He hated those things but to break the rules and come before permission…And it had happened before, since Depa had offered him nipple clamps.

“No, thank you,” he finally decided. He was a Jedi, he had more control than that. And if he came without permission, the consequences would be fun, too.

Depa’s hand caressed lightly the curve of Stass’s breasts and Obi-Wan, mesmerized, almost forgot to breathe for a second. When his lover helped their friend with her pants, he licked his lips with anticipation. He could see how wet Stass was, even with her underwear. Stass’s fingers had left his mouth and, his head against her knee, he watched them. After a moment, impatience made him dare kiss her knee, then again, a little higher every time.

“You can have a taste,” Stass permitted before going back to kissing Depa. Obi-Wan almost rushed forward but her hand on the collar stopped him.

“Slowly,” she ordered. He licked, slowly, obediently, the wet cloth, right where he could discern the shape of her folds. The taste made him groan. He couldn’t exactly explore her with the underwear in the way, but he did his best to service her despite it, rubbing his beard on the sensitive flesh of her thighs like she liked, licking the still veiled mount of her sex. He could hear, above him, the sound of them kissing, and Stass’s hand on his collar sometimes jerked him closer when Depa did something particularly smart with her tongue. It lasted a small eternity, he couldn’t tell exactly, the two women relearning each other. With his teeth, he played with the hem of the underwear, trying to push it lower.

“Look who couldn’t wait,” Depa whispered and for a second, he thought he would have to wait even more in punishment, Depa taking charges of Stass’s first orgasm. He tried his best to convey how obedient he would be with his eyes and Stass laughed, a little out of breath already.

“One day, I will handcuff you to a chair and let you watch for hours,” Depa threatened, but it was still her who made the underwear fall and she pushed against Obi-Wan’s head with a “Make me proud, darling, let Stass see how good you are”. He buried himself between Stass’s legs eagerly, using two fingers to open her folds and his tongue flickering out to graze her bigger clit.

Depa tapped his shoulder.

“Your hands, darling,” she said and he understood the order and immediately put his hands behind his back. He sucked the first clit, then went to explore the smaller folds, licking and sucking. Stass’s hand abandoned his collar for his hair, urging him. It had probably been to long for her, which one of them had time to search for one-night stand with the war, and he knew it had been long since her late relationship. He redoubled his efforts.

Her hips bucked against his mouth and she tightened her hold on his head. Depa touched the side of her face, guiding her into a kiss that was a little sloppy as pleasure climbed higher and higher for Stass until she arched out with a breathless sound.

The second her thighs stopped trembling, he went to work again, sure that she wouldn’t be oversensitive without five more like that. He could feel his beard getting wetter, his cock hard between his legs, the pleasurable pain of the clamps and his lips tingling. That one took longer and the following one too.

His mind was a little fuzzy, and the way she grinded against his mouth probably didn’t help him breathe, but he licked her into orgasms again and again until finally, Stass pushed him away, in need of a pause.

He looked a mess, if the hungry stare Depa gave him was any indication.

Depa leaned down and kissed him, a military assault more than a kiss and he surrendered, opening for her, mewling at the strength of her hand on his collar. He loved when she gripped it. One day, he hoped they could try a lash, just once, to see how it would feel, but he didn’t dare talk about it for now, and she liked to make him ask for new toys.

She used that grip to make him stand, her other hand on his hips guiding him, because he was not always very stable in those moments, and guided him to the bedroom to throw him on the bed. She was breathing fast, her eyes blacker than ever, and she crawled after him, sitting on his face. Faintly, he could hear Stass moving around, probably preparing something, but nothing existed really, nothing but the wet sex of Depa, different of Stass’s, more familiar, and the way she used his mouth to reach for orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Depa had brought back her drink from the living room, then retreated to the high chair next to the window, where she liked to sit and observe when they took a third home.

They kept the temperature high in their bedroom those days, trying to chase out the chill of the darkness that impregnated everything since the beginning of the war. It kept the room comfortable for her right now, even naked, with sweat cooling on her skin and the pulse of pleasure still resonating in her core. She took another sip. On the bed, Obi-Wan whined low and she smiled. How beautiful he was in those moments, her lover, her dear Obi-Wan, and she could admire the spectacle so much more than when she was herself on the bed.

Stass used him hard, always. She liked to deny him his orgasm, to push him again and again to his limits and he reacted beautifully, submitted to everything and thanked her. Depa took another sip as Stass pumped up a little more the inflating dildo, tearing a lovely cry of Obi-Wan’s mouth. The lights were low, but not enough to hide how red his ass was: Stass loved to bring down her paddle on it.

Depa herself preferred to spread Obi-Wan on her strap-on than to use a dildo on him, but there was something really charming in the way he surrendered to the penetration, to the way he arched, his mouth opened around breathless moans, with the jingle of the chain of the nipple clamps every time he moved. His cock was red, bobbing with every move and leaking precum, and Depa was really impressed with his control. Stass had been at work long enough that Depa would have thought impossible for him to refrain from coming so long, not with the size of the penetration. It had always been one of his weakness.

Stass wiped out delicately the tears at the corner of his eyes, caressed his cheek and he pushed in her hand as a small furry animal would do.

“A little more, darling,” she teased and he shuddered almost violently, but didn’t protest. She played with the pump again and Obi-Wan sobbed a word with only consonants as, in answer to her squeeze, the pump inflated inside him.

“So full,” Stass chuckled, “so obedient, so open. Just like that, darling, pretty boy. You know I would never give you too much. Look at Depa. You feel her eyes? You want to be pretty for her, don’t you ? Let give her something nice to watch. ”

She traced the collar around his throat, played with the buckle on the front of it. It wasn’t one of the expensive ones people bought for their loved ones when it was an important part of their relationship, but the collar still contrasted sharply against the throat, marked him in a delicious way. She pulled on the buckled, just for the sound he made every time.

He had buried his fists in the linen of the bed to stop himself from reaching for his cock, and small tremors ran on his arms. Stass looked at Depa. Even when Depa wasn’t on the bed, Obi-Wan was hers, always, and she shared, yes, but he was still hers. And she understood her lover more than anyone else, more than himself sometimes. Like his tendency to believe he could handle everything and to safe word always a little too late.

Obi-Wan could certainly take more. Depa had seen him take more, from her hand or other, but in this time of war, it would be irresponsible to push him too much, when he could be recalled to the front the next day, or in the middle of the next night, or in the next hour.

She nodded to Stass, and the other woman blew her a kiss. Depa could feel need burning again in her blood. Stass was a beautiful woman, muscled, strong, definitely Depa’s type, and once their visitor had made Obi-Wan come, Depa had every intention to reward her for the good care she took of Depa’s lover.

Stass took the base of the dildo, twisted it, and Obi-Wan arched again, his cry breathless.

“Just like that, dear, just like that. You have been very good for me and you can come when you’re ready.”

She pushed the dildo firmly against his prostate and from her other hand, she pulled the chain between his nipples. Obi-Wan let out a strangled scream and came without a hand on his dick, came so hard it seemed almost painful.

“Perfect, perfect,” Stass praised, caressing trembling muscles, patting his side, his knee. Depa joined them, kissed lightly the lips of Obi-Wan, helping him in a more comfortable position. She wiped the semen with a warm cloth, then eased out the dildo, Obi-Wan mewling a protestation. She touched the rim of his hole, the skin was red, and it seemed terribly sensitive.

“Very good, Obi’,” she said, leaning down to take off the nipple clamps, kissing lovingly the red nubs.

“Very good, dear love,” she murmured again, stroking his arm, then she turned to Stass, dangling the clamps by their chains, a question in her eyes. Stass smiled sharply.

They could be recalled every moment. They could never see each other again. This night, they would use it, share it, and wring pleasure to its last drop…

Outside, the first rays of the sun were touching the higher buildings. Inside, Depa climbed on the bed and the long search of pleasure began again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi.


End file.
